Brad
Brad is a user of Suss, having first played on the server in 2013. He is also the Suss Wikia's unofficial photographer. As of the 2nd of February 2017, he is a Donator, as of the 26th of August 2017, he has reached a total of 3 weeks play time on Suss 2.0, and as of the 20th of September 2017, he is a Trial Admin. History Brad first joined Suss 1.0 at 1:35pm on the 13th of October, 2013 (just after the Lambda Movement) as Box of Cardboard. He kept to himself, experimenting with Wiremod and other things, and surprisingly wasn't much of an aut. He went on hiatus in 2014 and most of 2015, much like Whiterabbit, however Brad went on hiatus due to being promoted to an admin on a (now defunct, long gone) Team Fortress 2 server. After the TF2 clan he was part of closed in mid 2015, he returned to Suss, becoming a regular player. In 2017, he has focussed a lot more on his company. On 28 August 2017, he was promoted to Developer by Starwobble (who subsequently demoted himself to Donator). This lasted around 30 minutes, until Stud Muffin demoted him. In his time as developer, he just complained about how many more menu options there were, and picked up Yuri Sprinklez with the physgun. List of known aliases * Box of Cardboard * Not a GabeN * Gulia Jillard * Chinese Kazoo * Figel Narage * Barry Tickner * Mr Money Face * Dart Sultan * Brad (current) In Game Brad can usually be found trying to learn E2 by trial and error, watching Acet build, customising Acet's builds, or making creations of his own. If Yuri Sprinklez is on, he is usually found making really stupid shit that will probably superfreeze or crash the server at some point. He is usually called upon by Acet when he rolls his truck, prompting Brad to spawn an ADAC van and rush to the area of sway. He annoys other people by taking photos using the Camera SWEP, and then adding them to the Suss Wikia. He dislikes auts and anyone who is below Regular+ (except for a select few), and he especially hates auts who spam votemap with rp_evocity (see starfy). Other things he does is: * make very unoptimised E2 and then being absolutely amazed when it works (see the CompuNigger Drag Race Starter) * using the Ironside E2 to point out gaps in Floof's tanks * watching TV in Acet's house / truck (mostly the song Satellite by Lena, or other German songs) * giving ACF advice to Acet * tyroning Match's E2s (and vice versa) * talking about general things with the admins and other donators * throwing vans at himself because his scroll wheel is broken * asking Ganj why the server is broken * thinking of good ideas but never actually doing anything with them * yelling NIGGER in chat When no one else is on, he usually experiments with building and types random shit in the chat. Association with Companies Peniston Group Brad is Executive Chairman and Head of Media Production of Peniston Group, a large conglomerate, which owns a majority stake in sussTV. YuriSprinklez is the COO and Head of Manufacturing, and Veksync is the CTO and Head of Research and Development. SussTV Brad is the founder and CEO of SussTV, an in-game free-to-air TV network, based in gm_freespace_13, which broadcasted YouTube videos, special events happening within the server, or (more likely) a spinning Text Screen with the word "autism" on it. Since the death of Suss 1.0, SussTV has not been able to broadcast YouTube videos, due to differences with Media Player / PlayX and Susstube. SussTV now just broadcasts Suss events. As of 2015, it has been merged in to Peniston Group. Poontech Inc. Brad has worked for Poontech's Bowling Ball division, on Suss 1.0, as a Quality Control Inspector, and a Production Line Engineer, using SussTV's Render Target technology to find blockages in the production line. Trivia * He predates many well known players and admins on Suss, however due to his 2014-2015 hiatus his history on Suss is unclear. * If he isn't playing Garry's Mod, he can be found watching Eurovision Song Contest. * He despises the computer manufacturer Acer - so much that he took over /r/Acer on reddit and started spreading hate. * As of November 2017, he goes to the same university as Antagonist. Favourite Quotes * "disappoint de la my parents" - Brad, 2015 * "Don't but me, you fat nigger" ~Rilon, 2017 * "SORRY BUT IM DELETING YOU FROM MY LIFE! *clicks delete* LOADING... ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 100%. COMPLETE! Cya feg. Post this to 3 other people and if you get 3 back, no-one loves you" ~Bebbo Links * Steam * YouTube Category:Users